


Family History Revised

by IllogicalReasoning



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, every major MCU character to show up at some point, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalReasoning/pseuds/IllogicalReasoning
Summary: Various one shot ideas of BlackPink members being kids of Marvel characters.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Family History Revised

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink is a real group of women who are a music group for YGE. Marvel Cinematic Universe is Disney/Marvel. Everything here is fictional.
> 
> This is basically an idea that just popped up after discussions with CaptainNinnin that he mentioned and it gave me a kind of crack idea.

On the day BlackPink got their fist award for their comeback, 'Ddu-Du Ddu-Du', things changed. Forever.

After performing their comeback, they got to celebrate their win. While Jisoo and Rose were rapping Jennie and Lisa's parts, they didn't notice that Detective Hoon and a man in a suit were approaching them. They were also accompanied by a police squadron and more men in suits.

People were confused and were told to stay where they are. Viewers were also confused.

Once BlackPink saw them, however, they were confused too.

"Detective Hoon?" Jennie asked.

The detective quickly got up on stage with an authoritative manner.

"Kim jisoo," Hoon said, "You need to come with us. It's for your own good."  
  
Jisoo was now very confused. What was going on?

HEr bandmates thought the same.

"What?!" Jisoo asked, "Why?"  
  
"The man who attacked you," Hoon said, "Kee was found dead. His heart stopped."  
  
"Good riddance!" Rose said with venom.

She didn't realize there were cameras around still rolling, but majority of people agreed with it.

"You can't think it's any of us?" Jennie asked, "We couldn't-"  
  
"We know it's not any of you," the man in the suit said, "But we know now why Kim Jisoo is targeted."

The people looked to see an African American man in an exoskeleton. He stood beside the stage.

"War Machine?" Lisa asked, "What the hell?"

"No time to explain, ma'am," War Machine said, "But-"  
  
Suddenly, a loud thundering boom was heard. Everyone heard it and no one knew how since nothing like thunder was forecasted.

At that, the roof had a hole blasted through it. People were screaming in shock and horror. BlackPink held on to one another as they tried to avoid falling debris. Except, there was none.

"Oh crap," War Machine said.

At that, a bolt of blue appeared and descended upon the stage. It struck just before Jisoo, and she yelped in shock.

"Jisoo-yah!" her bandmates shouted.

As they tired to get her to move, for some reason, Jisoo didn't. She felt it safe.

Another bolt of blue appeared, and in that moment, a 'whoosh' was heard and a figure descended upon the stage. A very large figure appeared and was kneeling. Wearing a suit of armor, a red cape, and holding a very large hammer. The long blonde hair was framing the face.

As the figure stood up, everyone saw it was a male figure and they gasped in shock. Blackpink saw firsthand that it was a very attractive man, but also in awe of who it was. Jennie and Rose were immediately taken aback and almost swooned at the sight of the very muscular man. Lisa, for her part, wasn't trying not to act like a kid on Christmas Day, as she was standing right in front of an actual superhero.

And Jisoo? She felt like there was something oddly familiar about him. But she didn't know why. Especially when she's seen him on TV and on the internet.

The man had a serious look on his face, and blue electricity sparked around him. He was staring at BlackPink, specifically, Jisoo. Everyone was just looking on in amazement.

Everyone knew who it was.

The Norse God Avenger.

The God of Thunder.

"Thor," War Machine said, "You came just as we were about to take Ms. Jisoo with us."

The giant man, after staring at the group of women, turned to look at War Machine.

"Colonel Rhodes?" Thor said in his booming voice, "You should know better than to interfere."  
  
Everyone was wondering what Thor meant by that as War Machine just looked like he didn't want to argue.

"It's nothing personal," War Machine said, "Not even business. We know that Kim Jisoo is at the center of it."  
  
Jisoo was now more worried. How does she have any involvement with Thor? OR the Avengers? Well, the former Avengers.

Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were all wondering the same thing. What the hell was going on?

"And yet," Thor said with a slightly angrier voice, "You dare to try to take her away? From her family?"  
  
"Someone assaulted her, Thor," War Machine said, "And the people who were ordering it to happen are going to come after her again. And how did you know?"

"I told Stark **not** to interfere!" Thor angrily boomed, "This is an Asgardian matter! I will not, and shall not, let anyone try to take an Asgardian into Earth hands!"

That statement made everyone silent. Did they hear that right?

Someone is an Asgardian? And it has to do with Jisoo?

Jisoo was now even more confused.

"W-What?" Jisoo asked, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Thor then turned a bit to look at Jisoo. She was suddenly feeling smaller than ever as the Asgardian God had an intensity that was rarely seen. Even Lisa felt like she was going to turn into dust.

Thor then turned around, his cape flowing behind him. That made the women swoon and the men jealous.

Suddenly, he walked towards BlackPink. People were wondering what was going to happen.

"Don't try to do anything to him," Rhoades warned, "You'll just piss him off and cause more problems."

The police and agents around quickly followed Rhodes' warning. At the same time, Blackpink, who were surrounding Jisoo, held onto her tighter. Lisa was standing right behind Jisoo, ready to take her away at a moment's notice.

Jennie and Rose, for their parts, tried to not faint as they both admitted their heavy crushes on the giant of a man.

After what seemed like an eternity, Thor stopped. He appraised the woman in front of him. Looking down at Jisoo, who was trying to not flinch. Thor then let out a small smirk and then knelt down on one knee.

In front of Jisoo.

That made everyone surprised. People called her 'Goddess Jisoo', but this was a whole new level. And with an actual god, no less.

"I cannot believe I have finally found you," Thor said, "My father, Odin the Allfather, had told me before of his passing that he wished to see you one last time. It is a great honor, and privilege of finally meeting you. my-"  
  
"Oh come off it, brother!" another voice let out, "You're being too flashy!"

The voice was very familiar to people, and it struck fear into them. Everyone looked, and then a loud scream was heard. All turned to see a man almost as tall as Thor, but thinner. His long green robe and slicked dark hair was recognizable. His smirk was unmistaken.

"Loki?" Rhodes groaned out, "Seriously? Ain't he dead?"

"On the contrary, soldier," Loki sneered, "I am as alive as you are walking."  
  
Rhodes felt that was a cheap shot, and was ready to blast him.

"Not all of us can survive being whacked by the Hulk, anyway," Rhodes bit back.

"Touche," Loki said.

Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared right beside Jennie.

"Boo!"

"AAAAHHH!" Jennie screamed

She immediately grabbed onto Jisoo and fell forward, causing Jisoo to fall down with her. Rose and Lisa were trying to hold on, but they fell too. Jisoo was stunned and could only say 'Ah!'

"Loki!" Thor yelled out.

"Relax!" Loki said, "It should be-"

Soon, BlackPink fell to the ground. Normally it'd be an embarrassment, but different circumstances. Except, one wouldn't be under the pile of bodies. In fact, none would be falling over each other. At least on stage.

For when everyone was going to fall, suddenly, another loud booming sound was heard. Where BlackPink was, they weren't there. They suddenly appeared in the idols' table area. This caused murmurs of surprise.

BlackPink fell on to the ground. None tried to help as they were too stunned. Thor immediately leapt forward and landed in front of Blackpink. Immediately, effortlessly, he lifted all of BlackPink up.

That caused envy amongst the other female idols, who had heart eyes.

Thor had them all stand up. Jennie, Rose, and Lisa were immediately looking up at Thor in a mix of admiration, awe, and, um, bliss? They didn't expect to be helped up by Thor. But then the question.

"Hey?" Lisa asked, "How did we get to the idols' area?"

The rest of BlackPink looked and saw they were indeed in the sitting area where idols are usually seated. Jisoo, though, looked at Thor.

"Um," Jisoo started, "What-"

"It's alright," Thor said, "It's just your power."

That shocked everyone. Thor actually understood Jisoo when she was speaking Korean. But wait. Power?

"Huh?" Jisoo asked, "M-My power?"  
  
That made Jennie, Rose, and Lisa all look in confusion. Thor just gave a smile.

"Your power of teleportation," Thor replied, "Just as mine does, but without need for my hammer."  
  
"Huh?" Jisoo asked, "What-"  
  
"Oh Thor," Loki said as he showed up out of nowhere, "Just tell her already."

Loki's sudden reappearance threw everyone for a loop, but now they were more confused. Jisoo has powers?

"We would need to take her Asgard," Thor said, "But it's right now too dangerous for her to return when we might be facing a bigger threat."

"Well we need al the help we can get," Loki said, "If the old man was right."

As this was going on, more and more confusions was setting in. And the team of police and agents were also ready to act.

"Stand by," Rhodes said, "Let's see what they have to say."  
  
"Wait," Jisoo tried to cut in.

"Allfather may not have been perfect," Thor said, "But he knows about Jisoo. Yet she's not ready."  
  
"She can learn on the fly!" Loki argued, "Besides, she's already got a decent handle on her power. Pretty impressive when we are in mind."  
  
"Excuse me," Jisoo tried again but to no avail.

The rest of BLackPink were just watching the scene in further confusion and had a hard time comprehending it all.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lisa whispered.

"Beats me," Jennie replied, "But damn, Thor's exactly what he appears to be."  
  
"Amen to that," Rose concurred.

Unfortunately, Jisoo was not thinking of that at the moment.

"Hello?" Jisoo asked.

"She's not yet ready!" Thor bellowed, "She has to learn to control her abilities like I had!"  
  
"She's not going to suddenly blow up the universe!" Loki argued back, "Her powers are dormant but they are awakening!"  
  
"Hello?"

"She needs to train!"

"We can do that!"

"Wait!"

"You'll only corrupt her!"  
  
"She's like me!"

"Not a conqueror!"

"Ok, fine! She's not a conqueror, but she could be!"

"That's the dilemma! She's not delusional in conquest! She's not a warmonger like I was!"

"Hey!"

"Of course not! She has mother's personality!"

"What?"

"You're not talking about Frigga, are you!?"

"Be grateful Odin wasn't having children before he passed."

"Now I must be responsible for her upbringing!"

"She's lived amongst mortals!"

"What-?"

"Let her train!"

"she needs to fight now!"

"HEY!"

At that, Jisoo raised her hands and all of a sudden both Asgardians were blasted into the stage. The loud crash was heard, and everyone was silent again.

Jisoo was standing in shock, as she looked at the scene before her. Her hands stretched outright. Blue electricity sparking from them. Her mouth was open in shock. The rest of BlackPink had their jaws dropped in shock. People in attendance and watching at home were also stunned into silence.

Jisoo couldn't say a word, and the people lead by War Machine were also stunned. Rhodes himself couldn't believe what he saw. The petite Korean idol managed to blast two Asgardians. Not into oblivion, but without knowing she has powers.

"YO! YO! YO!" Lisa was heard, "Jisoo-yah! You rock!"

At that, people were pulling out their phones, if they haven't already, and recorded what they saw. In an instant, the police and agents had their weapons drawn.

"Hold your fire!" Rhodes ordered, "There are civilians here!"

At that, Thor stood up, and quickly flew a short distance to appear next to Jisoo. She was startled, but before she could back up, Thor quickly put a hand on hers.

"Don't be afraid, young lady," Thor said, "You are amongst family."  
  
"Wh-What?" Jisoo asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He means," Loki said as he shimmered next to them, "welcome home. Aren't you glad to meet your Uncle Loki and Daddy Thor?"  
  
At that, people just looked up and there was even the sound of people fainting. The rest of BlackPink were also standing in complete shock. None more so than Jisoo.

She looked up at Thor, thinking she heard it wrong. It has to be right? For obvious reasons.

"It's true," Thor said, "I am your father. Your mother was someone I met during my travels across the Nine Realms."

Jisoo didn't hear the rest of it after Thor said he's her 'father'. That can't be, right? There's no way. She has a mom and a dad. She has siblings. How?

"Oh shit," Rhodes was heard, "Tony's not gonna like this."

Jennie, Rose, and Lisa, meanwhile, were all jealous. Not because of Jisoo having powers. Because her dad is fricking Thor!

"Holy shit!" Jennie said, "I thought she was going to be told she's Thor's sister. That would be fucking awesome!"

"Jisoo's an actual fucking GODDESS!?" Lisa exclaimed, "WHOA! She really does live up to being 'GODDESS JISOO!"

"Whoa," Rose let out, "Jisoo's daddy is a DILF!"

The other two members looked at Rose weirdly. Rose felt it and turned to them.

"What?" Rose asked, "it's true, right? Like a MILF, except this time there's a hot dad?"

"Umm," Jennie started, "Rosie. I think you meant FILF?'

"Huh?" Rose asked, "Why call it filth?"

Lisa face palmed. "Geezus, Rose!" Lisa grumbled, "FILF. F. I. L. F. Father I like to Fuck! The hot male version of Mom I Like to Fuck!"

"Why say 'father?' Rose asked, "If you say a MILF Is about a hot mom, then shouldn't you say DILF for a hot dad?"

Jennie and Lisa both just cringed and facepalmed.

"Oh boy," Jennie said, "Not what I expected to follow up after Ji...soo's..."

At Jennie trailing off, they all turned to Jisoo, who was just looking at Thor like he has two heads. Loki was just smirking, enjoying the chaos. Unlike Thor, who wanted a better way of revealing his fatherhood to her.

"Ughh," Jisoo let out, "I...I..."

"Oh come off it," Loki started, "You can at least welcome us more warmly, my dear niece."

Jisoo didn't want to believe it. She was just staring at the last two people she expected to be related to. She turned to her bandmates, who were looking at her with awe and envy.

"Umm," Lisa said, "I guess you need to talk to your parents?"

"Lisa," Rose said, "Her parents are actual myths come to life."

"Oh," Lisa let out.

"Oh is right," Jennie said, "Oh my fucking god, that is."

Jisoo was feeling lightheaded, and before she knew it, she fell to the floor. Fainted. Thor dumbly looked at scene before him.

"Seriously!" Loki exclaimed, "How did you and your 'Avengers' manage to win a thing?"

At that, Thor dumbly looked at everyone. They all just stared at Thor.

"Sooo," Thor said, "What do I do?"

No one could believe how Thor is a father. No one in the world can believe what they found out. No one could believe what they learned after going on their social media accounts. No one will ever believe what just happened tonight.

Nothing will be the same again.


End file.
